hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 38
The thirty-eighth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on October 9, 2009. It adapts more of Pact Of Steel, along with Fly, Canada-san, Fly!. Plot Summary In a continuation from the previous episode, Japan informs Germany that he found a note on the floor... The Letter Germany tells Japan that he doesn't have to clean for him, as he is able to keep his own house clean on a regular basis. Japan insists that he should (since he is a guest), but shows Germany the note and expresses confusion over how it appears to be "encrypted". Germany reads the letter and becomes surprised that Italy worried about the alliance with Russia. Japan however, is surprised that Germany was able to understand the handwriting. As Germany stands at a stove, Japan asks him what he is up to. Germany replies that he is making wurst, as a footnote is shown about the food (stating that the dish was believed to have originated in northwestern China before being introduced to Europe). The Pact Of Steel Germany finds Italy sitting out on a rock (and holding a cat) in the countryside, though Italy becomes immediately startled at hearing Germany call his name, finding himself unable to speak without constantly stammering. Germany tells Italy that he won't forget about him even if he is friends with Russia, which causes Italy to fall silent, before springing up and wondering if Germany was reading his mind. Germany orders Italy to hold out his pinky, though an embarrassed Italy hesitates, stating that he's thinking strange thoughts and doesn't want Germany to know them. Germany insists that he can't, and repeats the order for Italy to hold out his pinky. As the two lock their pinky fingers, Germany explains that it's apparently how promises are made in Japan. He tells Italy that their missions will be more dangerous than ever, and that they should form an agreement: He will aid Italy if he is in trouble, while Italy must do the same for him (though he doesn't expect much). Germany then hands Italy a bag of wurst. As the two sit together in the countryside, Germany asks Italy how they taste. Italy replies that the wurst tastes great on a sunny day. A footnote explains that Germany cooked the best wurst that he had saved up. A following footnote reads that the Italo-German Alliance (The Pact of Steel) was signed on May 22, 1939. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! (part 3) Japan prepares to start the next G8 meeting, though England insists on a headcount, as something doesn't feel right in the room. He calls Canada's name, and gets an affirmative response. Japan confirms that there are eight people in the room. Italy and Germany confirm their presence, though Russia believes that China is missing from the meeting. England irritably responds that Russia only wants China to be there, while America laughs and says that he's hungry. France says that he'll prepare the best lunch, while America starts poking England and telling him to stop raising false alarms (and that England had to raise the prices of his railways due to those). "Canada" pops up, agreeing with America and insulting England as well. England quickly recognizes the false Canada as Sealand, and demands to know why he's there (while Sealand becomes shocked that he was found out). England plucks Sealand's haircurl out, while Sealand becomes annoyed because his papa fixed it up for him. England orders Sealand to go back home and watch anime, while America continues to laugh. Japan wonders where the real Canada could actually be. Russia sits in his chair, wondering where Canada is as well, unaware of the fact that he is sitting down right on him (as Canada manages to cry out a weak "Maple!"). Post-Credits Teaser: The Battle For America Finland sits by a river, crying. He asks that England and France hear him out, as something terrible has happened. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *Russia *Canada *Sealand *Finland (post-credits teaser) Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Sealand: Maxey Whitehead *Finland: Clint Bickham Trivia *The G8 meeting originally took place much later in the strip series for Fly, Canada-san, Fly!. However, the strips before it were skipped over for this episode. *An additional moment involving Russia and Belarus was not included in the episode. After the meeting is over, Russia tells Belarus of the comfortable chair he sat on at the meeting and expresses interest in buying a new chair. *Japan's line about being a guest was not in the original Pact Of Steel strip, though it was presumably added to explain why Japan would be staying to clean at Germany's house. *An instrumental version of Italy's song from Episode 03 can be heard in the scene where Germany reads Italy's letter, as well as when they're making the pact. *The "pinky swear" or "pinky promise" is seen not only in Japan, but is common among schoolchildren in English-speaking countries, like America, Canada, and Australia. It is an informal way of confirming a binding promise which can never be broken, tantamount to a handshake in an oral contract. It is seen often in anime, where it is known as a yubikiri (指切り). The implication is that if one breaks the promise, one will lose their pinky for their transgression. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes